Un Ange Qui Passe
by Amiastine
Summary: Hermione a été enlevée par les Mangemorts et après plusieurs mois de torture, Severus parvient à la ramener à Poudlard, alors qu'elle est sur le point de mourir. Pdv de Harry, oneshot.


A/N : J'avais juste envie de faire une petite one-shot un peu triste… c'est les pensées de Harry par rapport à Hermione, lorsqu'il la regarde mourir… J'ai utilisé la chanson d'Annie Villeneuve, Une Ange Qui Passe. Elle me fait pleurer à chaque fois que je l'écoute, elle est trop belle (c'est en fait par rapport à une mère, mais j'ai juste changé un peu la chanson pour la fic). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Il n'y a pas de spoilers de tome 6.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Les paroles d'Un Ange Qui Passe appartiennent à Annie Villeneuve.

Un Ange Qui Passe

_Tu jures de rester sage_**_  
_**_Tu jures de rester fort_**_  
_**_De rester avec l'image_**_  
_**_De Dieu qui a tort_

On me la ramène enfin. Là, dans les bras de Severus Rogue, si légère qu'elle semble sur le point de s'envoler. Une part de moi voudrait se détourner, nier ce qu'on lui a fait, et j'en ai terriblement honte. Mes yeux, à présents secs d'avoir trop pleuré pour elle et pour le monde, se posent sur les cicatrices, les ecchymoses et le sang. Ses cheveux bruns, autrefois si beaux et bouclés, restent collés à sa peau par la sueur. Sa main, mue par les seules forces qui lui restent, s'accroche mollement à la cape de notre ancien Maître de Potion. Elle ne m'a pas encore vu.

_Ce soir le ventre vide_**_  
_**_Tu cacheras tes larmes_**_  
_**_Cette fille, ton amie, ton guide_**_  
_**_Bientôt jettera les armes_

Il me la tend, sans un mot, le regard empli d'une émotion que je lui connais mal. La prenant doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je la couche à même l'herbe couverte de rosée et tourne son visage vers moi. Elle a les yeux fermés. Caressant sa joue bariolée de blessures, je l'implore de m'attendre, de me parler, de me donner encore une fois ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu d'elle. Ses paupières papillonnent, puis s'ouvrent, mais son regard cannelle est vide, perdu à tout jamais.

_Tu chasses les anges qui passent_**_  
_**_C'est la peur du silence_**_  
_**_Cette nuit la vie t'as repris_**_  
_**_La meilleure des amies_**__**

_Une photo en souvenir_**_  
_**_Une larme, un soupir_**_  
_**_De cette nuit qui s'achève_**_  
_**_Elle te rejoint dans tes rêves_

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais aucun son ne sort. Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche et me penche pour l'embrasser, un baiser d'amour et d'amitié comme jamais n'a été donné. Je vois son corps brisé, ses vêtements déchirés, son âme perdue. Je pense à ceux qui lui ont fait du mal, qui ont pris son innocence et tué ses rêves. Ils ne cesseront de souffrir tant que les gens qui l'aiment vivront. Son souffle se fait rare, saccadé. Il me semble entendre mon nom dans un murmure et mon cœur s'emballe, gonflé par un espoir que je sais vain.

_Elle dit qu'il est trop tard_**_  
_**_Elle ne parle qu'au passé_**_  
_**_Son corps implore la mort_**_  
_**_Elle ne peut plus respirer_

Me penchant à son oreille, je lui dis que je l'aime, que je ne l'oublierai pas. Elle est tout pour moi, la famille que je n'ai jamais eue, l'amie que j'ai toujours voulu. Son rire sonore et franc me revient en mémoire et je donnerais tout pour l'entendre à nouveau, mais il est trop tard, nous le savons tous deux. Voldemort lui a ravi son sourire comme il m'a pris mon avenir. Bien qu'elle ne bouge pas, je la sens qui commence à s'éloigner de moi, à glisser entre mes doigts comme du sable fin. Une larme coule, laissant un sillon salé sur sa peau.

_Tu lui as fermé les yeux_**_  
_**_Ton ventre c'est rempli de feu_**_  
_**_La rage, la peine et l'amour_**_  
_**_Ont régné aux alentours_

Un dernier battement d'ailes désespéré et elle s'envole. J'ai fermé les yeux à mon tour et je la vois partir, loin, vers les autres qui l'attendent déjà bras ouverts, me laissant seul en ce monde de misère. La lune, au-dessus de ma tête, se voile de nuages noirs, en signe de deuil. J'entends des pleurs autour de moi, mais je ne peux m'y joindre. Elle n'est plus.

_Tu chasses les anges qui passent_**_  
_**_C'est la peur du silence_**_  
_**_Cette nuit la vie t'as repris_**_  
_**_La meilleure des amies_**__**

_Une photo en souvenir_**_  
_**_Une larme, un soupir_**_  
_**_De cette nuit qui s'achève_**_  
_**_Elle te rejoint... dans tes rêves_

A/N : voila, c'était court… mais… Franchement, si vous avez la possibilité d'écouter la chanson, faîtes-le, car elle est vraiment magnifique, si indéniablement triste. Enfin, on passe presque tous par là un jour. Vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Bisous

Amiastine


End file.
